troopersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6: Space Improv
Synopsis Dreadlord Sinister attempts to intimidate the princess by demonstrating the firepower of the Dread Cruiser. Transcript Dreadlord Sinister: (to princess) Tell the insurgents on Alara to surrender or the Dread Cruiser will destroy the entire planet. Princess: No! Dreadlord Sinister: You don't believe we can do it? Perhaps a demonstration of our power is in order. (into wrist communicator) Gunner, destroy the planet's moon. Gunner: Roger that! Dreadlord Sinister: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.... uhh.... Princess: That's it? Dreadlord Sinister: What, that's it? We just blew up your moon, c'mon. Y-your planet could be next, that's scary! Princess: No, it's not really scary if you can't see it. Dreadlord Sinister: Ah right, no windows... Princess: Okay are we done here? Dreadlord Sinister: Can't you imagine how terrifying it was?? Picture a big, laser, green, death beam!! Rich: I think it's light blue, actually. Larry: I always thought it was more of a cyrulean. Princess: Ooh cyrulean, that sounds horrifying... Dreadlord Sinister: Look we're getting distracted... Rich, come here. Rich: Oh! Ok... (walks over) Dreadlord Sinister: (whispers to Rich) I'm the Dread Cruiser, and you're the moon we just destroyed. (makes hand gun motion) Peeeeeeewwww!!! Rich: Ah! You got me. Dreadlord Sinister: What is that- no you're a moon, moons don't talk!! Damnit, Larry! Larry: Yah? Dreadlord Sinister: Get over here! Larry: Oh? Oh ya, ok. (walks over) Ok let me just warm up here, uhhnn, get loose, (performs weird stretch) kee-EE! Kee-EE! Kay, and go! Dreadlord Sinister: (makes hand gun motion) Dyyyooooooossshhhhh!!!!! Larry: (makes explosion sounds) Dreadlord Sinister: Uh, now your magma core is detonating. Larry: (makes bubbly sounds) Pyooshhh! Pyewwww!! Dreadlord Sinister: Yes, very good (claps). Princess: (looks at Dreadlord) Dreadlord Sinister: And now, ok, both of you, be Alarans distraught over the loss of their precious moon! Rich: Ahem. Oh no, the moo-- Larry: OH NO, THE MOOOON!! Without a moon, our tides are all screwy-- Princess: (shakes head) Larry: --our ghostal farmlands are flooding, oh-hoh, Princess!! Princess: (texting on phone) Larry: Why, why have you forsaken YOUR friend the farmer?? Princess: Yah, I don't know any farmers. Dreadlord Sinister: Yes, but you're their Princess, I mean you must care about them! Princess: Officially I guess, but not really. Dreadlord Sinister: (sighs) Destroy the insurgent planet!! (into wrist communicator) Gunner: Uh, sir we just fired the laser. Dreadlord Sinister: So?? Fire it again! Gunner: It takes thirteen hours to recharge, sir. Dreadlord Sinister, Rich, and Larry: (groan) Dreadlord Sinister: (to Princess) We still annihilated your moon!!! Gunner: Sir we um, missed the moon. Dreadlord Sinister: (into wrist communicator) You missed? (turns around) You missed the moon... how could you miss the moon?? That is like missing the broadside of ten billion barns! Rich and Larry: (exchange glances) Dreadlord Sinister: (to himself) C'mon Sinister, lemons out of lemonade...(turns to princess) Very well Princess. You have thirteen hours to surrender or Alara dies. Princess: Oh yah, I lied, the base isn't on there. Dreadlord Sinister: What?! You were just going to let me blow up four billion Alarans? Princess: (shrugs) Dreadlord Sinister: That's cold. No seriously even I think that's cold, and I'm going to kill that shitty gunner now. Painfully. In front of his friends.(turns to leave) I mean, damn, that'd be nasty. Rich and Larry: (leave with Dreadlord) Princess: (walks back to cell unattended) . Category:Episodes